warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dark/Season one/Prophétie
Mistlepaw- I couldn't sleep. Nightbracken had died two nights ago, the night Silverrain came to help. Now Lilybreeze was deputy. Shineflower was in the brink of death, but somehow, Creeksplash was fine. Shineflower would be dead, but Silverrain found that seeds from nightstems slowed, what we had dubbed 'blackfreeze'. And, to make things worse, Smokewhisper was infected. Silverrain kept her distance from the infected cats, her supplies and nest in one tunnel, sick cats in the other. Silverrain would leave herbs and water for the sick cats at their tunnel entrance. They were not allowed to leave. I felt bad for the sick ones, but at least they'd get to join lost loved ones in StarClan. I shifted in my nest, staring up at the stars. How had blackfreeze come to WindClan? I wish Hawktail could tell us, but he's gone. Nightbracken claimed to have no knowledge of how Hawktail had gotten sick, saying he could hardly understand Hawktail speak. Then, I heard voices. "Are you sure this is really a good time?" One hissed. The other said nothing. I opened my eyes to see two cats, but I couldn't tell who. Finally, the second replied, "Yes, it is. The rest of the Clan is asleep. Can't risk anyone overhearing." One of them sighed, and followed the other up the hill. What was that about? I, of course, had to follow them. That's what any normal cat would do. But I'm not normal. I like following the rules. But sometimes, rules have to be broken. I padded into dirtplace. I stood there for a few moments, disguising my sent, before racing up the hill. I tracked them to the Tree. The Tree is the only tree in WindClan territory. The cats were sitting, and I hoped they had just started. I dove behind a heather bush, hoping to stay hidden. "Anyways, last night," an annoyed voice began. "I received a prophecy meant for your Clan, Poppystar. Sleetfall, my former mentor, visted me last night." Poppystar flicked her tail. "Silverrain, I know who Sleetfall is." The RiverClan tabby continued. "Whatever. Sleetfall's eyes stared glowing, and he told me this, 'The redeemed have sent darkness in the form of frost. Only the gray rock can light a way to the valley of many secrets, where the bright blossoms grow.'" Poppystar shook her head. "What did he mean?" She asked. Silverrain sighed. "I tried asking him, but he said all StarClan's connection to living cats will be cut off, and that the darkness is too much." I shifted, alerting them of my presence. "Something's here," Poppystar hissed. "It could just be prey," Silverrain suggested. "No. Too loud. It's almost dawn anyways. We should be going back." The two she-cats stood, padding towards camp. I stood up, in a race against time, and them. I ran as fast as I could, slowing only when I reached camp. I curled up in my nest, pretending to be sleeping. I heard them padding down the slope; I got back just in time. I thought the prophecy over in my head. The 'dark frost', was probably blackfreeze. 'The valley' was probably a valley. As for the rest... I didn't understand. Wait- gray rock? I knew what I had to do. A paw prodded my side. "Mistlepaw, I'm taking you on a bedding patrol with Creeksplash, Leopardpaw, and Wingpaw." It was my grumpy-tail mentor, Feathershine. I nodded. "Okay." I bounced to my white paws. Perfect! I chatted with Wingpaw for a bit, while Leopardpaw gazed around, looking for something else to add to her 'pretty stuff' collection. As Wingpaw told me he didn't want to be a warrior, I stared at him with a quizzical look. "What?" I blurted. He sighed. "I knew it. Of course you don't get it. Have you ever seen senior warriors after a battle? How exhausted they after after leading patrols?" I nodded. "What's your point?" He glanced at Creeksplash and Feathershine. "They're so stressed. They've seen it all... Death, sickness, heartbreak. I just want to be an apprentice forever." I nudged him. "You'll be fine. You're ceromony's in a few days, and don't worry. Haven't you seen Crystalstream, Moonblaze, and Rainbowshimmer?" He rolled his eyes. "That's because they're new warriors." A call from Feathershine interrupted us. Her silver tabby tail flicked towards the clearing. "Pigeons have been seen here yesterday. That mean feathers. And feathers means nests. Get collecting." I sped off towar the border. I had a crazy idea, and it might just save us all from this sickness. When I reached the border, I called, "Cinders!" Cinders- I woke just as the sun began to set. I still lived in Bright's old den, even if she was gone. Bright. I missed her so much, but I still hadn't visited. I promised myself that I'd visit her tommorow. Hopefully Jack and Joy were looking after her. Anyway, I had to meet Mistlepaw at the Heather Circle. I heard her calling my name today. She spoke to me and told me to meet her there at moonhigh. I tried to ask about what, but someone was calling her name, and she had to leave. I rose from my nest, still wondering what she wanted to tell me. I grabbed a mouse to eat, quickly, and dashed out of my den. First, I stopped at the river to mask my scent. Then, I raced towards the Heather Circle, sensing I had to be there. As it came into my vision, I sped up. I was a little early, so I entertained myself by flicking water from the small stream in my face. I heard a rustling, pricking my ears. A shadowed figured crested the hill. Mistlepaw was here. She padded up to me. "I need you to join WindClan," Mistlepaw began. "What?!" I cried. "I can't just join your Clan!" Mistlepaw narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" I shuffled my paws. "Um... I like being a rouge?" I said. She glared at me. "You have to join!" "Why?" "Why? Because I overheard cats talking about a prophecy, and I think you're in it. You may be the only hope for the Clans," she explained, begging, yet commanding, at the same time. I tilted my head. "What's the prophecy?" Mistlepaw took a deep breath. "The redeemed have sent darkness in the form of frost. Only the gray rock can light a way to the valley of many secrets, where the bright blossoms grow." I snorted, almost laughing. "So what does your stupid prophecy have to do with me?" Mistlepaw let out a huff. "Stupid? Hardly! But... I think you might be the rock. I don't understand why they chose you, ''though." I pretended to looked hurt. "Geez, thanks. I'm a rock." "No! The prophecy rock!" This time I did laugh. "What I mean is, cinders are gray rocks, right? So you might be the gray rock in the prophecy! You have to save us!" I shook my head. "I already told you. No. N-O. No." She stared into my eyes. "Dewshine would want you to save the Clan she loved." Tears stung my amber eyes. "You don't know Dewshine!" I cried. She placed her tail on my shoulder. "I knew her better than you, and I know this is what she would want." Mistlepaw stood. "I have to leave. I'm going to a gathering tomorrow, and I need my rest. At least think about it. Meet me back here in two nights. Okay?" I nodded. "Fine. But my answer will still be no. You go get your beauty sleep, okay princess?" She said nothing, just snorted. But I could tell she liked the title. "Goodnight," she whispered. And with that, she turned and started padding away. "'Night," I called. 'The End.''' Category:Into the Dark Category:Swiftclaw05's Fanfics Category:Swiftclaw05's Shows Category:Into the Dark Episodes